This disclosure relates to electrically conductive compositions and methods of manufacture thereof.
Articles made from organic polymers are commonly utilized in material-handling and electronic devices such as packaging film, chip carriers, computers, printers and photocopier components where electrostatic dissipation or electromagnetic shielding are important requirements. Electrostatic dissipation (hereinafter ESD) is defined as the transfer of electrostatic charge between bodies at different potentials by direct contact or by an induced electrostatic field. Electromagnetic shielding (hereinafter EM shielding) effectiveness is defined as the ratio (in decibels) of the proportion of an electromagnetic field incident upon the shield that is transmitted through it. As electronic devices become smaller and faster, their sensitivity to electrostatic charges is increased and hence it is generally desirable to utilize organic polymers that have been modified to provide improved electrostatically dissipative properties. In a similar manner, it is desirable to modify organic polymers so that they can provide improved electromagnetic shielding while simultaneously retaining some or all of the advantageous mechanical properties of the organic polymers.
Conductive fillers such as graphite fibers derived from pitch and polyacrylonitrile having diameters larger than 2 micrometers are often incorporated into organic polymers to improve the electrical properties and achieve ESD and EM shielding. However, because of the large size of these graphite fibers, the incorporation of such fibers generally causes a decrease in the mechanical properties such as impact. There accordingly remains a need in the art for conductive polymeric compositions, which while providing adequate ESD and EM shielding, can retain their mechanical properties.